the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DaGrandeSibuna/Fan Fiction for Contest of the Month
My story takes place in the woods, (took Tasie's picture of the woods where they were filming as reference) they're about to do the ritual of the touchstone of Ra. For this plot, KT and Eddie didn't destroyed Ammut. Robert is doing the touchstone of Ra ritual as an offer to Ammut to help him dominate the world, with her as leader. With this, the world would be on Robert's hands and there would be nothing else to do about it. Hope you like it :) The Touchstone of Ra Fabian was running as fast as he could through the woods, trying to escape. They were getting more near everytime. He was still scared, and didn't know what to do. He hide in some bushes, as he saw them passing by. He stayed there and cried, he was afraid. More than he could have ever been on his life. More because he was all by his own, he was all alone. He looked over the bushes to see if they were gone. He sighed. He went out of the bushes and ran as fast as he could from them. He needed to find Eddie and Nina. He couldn't remember anything that happened before, or how he even got there. All he saw on his mind was pictures of him being tied and he could still hear the way they sang and what they made him drink. He tripped with a stone and fell. He rolled downhill until reaching the wooden cabin. Pictures of it were all over his face as he tried to get back where he was. He knew it was there where they first kept him. He stopped and thought for a minute, what if Nina and Eddie where there? He couldn't know for sure, but he needed them back. He walked towards the house and peeked through the window. There they were, tied up. Nina was crying, and Eddie was trying to calm her down. He heard some steps and turned over. He saw them, coming down the hill into the house. He hid behind it, praying not to be noticed. He didn't know what to do. Victor: We lost him mister, I'm sorry we failed you. Robert: Then go find him! We only have 2 hours until the ceremony! Nothing can fails, did you hear me? NOTHING. Victor and the rest of the group that were Mr. Sweet and Denby turned over and went uphill. Robert got inside the house again, and went where Eddie and Nina were. Nina was scared. Nina: What did you do to him? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? Robert: Not yet Chosen One, but not many time left for it. Then you can worry about it. Eddie: LEAVE HIM ALONE, AND SAME AS US. You don't know who are you dealing with. Robert laughed evily as he looked at Eddie and lift his chin up. Eddie: Who? The son of a teacher that is under my power? You can't do nothing Osirian, you don't have powers on here. And by the end of the night, you'll have none in your body. He came outside the room and closed the door, slapping it after him. Nina continued crying, thinking the worst of what happened to Fabian. Eddie: We'll be out of this I promise it. For some reason, I can't connect with my inner Osirian. Nina: But why all this is happening? Why they have us here? Why they want Fabian? Eddie had nightmares about all of that happening before, but never told Nina what was it. He regreted not telling them when he could. He looked at Nina and cried. Eddie: ...It's the ritual of the touchstone of Ra, he finally said. Nina looked at him, she was shocked. Eddie continued. Eddie: They'd make him drink something, and after some time, they would... Nina: They'd what? TELL ME EDDIE. Eddie: ... They'd take his blood and make us drink it. After we drink it, all of our powers would be taken by Robert. Then, there would be a danger to fear on Earth, and it'd be him. Nothing will stop him. Eddie knew that he wasn't suppose to tell Nina what the ceremony was about, because that would give her more pain. He tried to get out of the ropes as he could but it seemed impossible. Nina was pale, shocked. She couldn't talk. Tears rolled over her face as she yelled. Nina: His blood...? That means that... FABIAN, NO, FABIAN. LEAVE HIM ALONE. Why they want him Eddie, why? Eddie: Because he's... the Beloved. I should have said all of this before, but I was afraid. I didn't know what to do. Eddie looked at Nina again and continued. Eddie: The Beloved is the one that has the Chosen One's heart. If the Chosen One drinks his blood, then, the ritual is almost completed. If the Osirian drinks it, since is the protector, then the ritual is completed. The ritual has started, and there's no way back. That's what I know... Fabian, that was outside the window, cried as he listened Nina suffering that way. He needed to find a way into the house but he couldn't. He was scared about what he heard about him. He felt as if his heart paralized. Someone took him from the back and tied him up. It was them. They trapped him again, and he knew they'd take him back to the touchstone of Ra. He yelled, as Robert came out of the house when hearing him. Nina heard him screaming. Nina: NO, LEAVE HIM ALONE, LEAVE HIM ALONE. Please, just leave him alone. Nina was sobbing as she cried. Nina's powers were stronger. She knew she needed to do everything to save him. An electrical shock came out of her hands and got into the room. The shoke got to her and Eddie, and it threw them into the wall. Both were on the floor, twisting of pain. But they were free. Nina and Eddie went outside as they could, they were too weak. Robert saw them from behind and ordered Mr. Sweet and Denby to go after them. Nina and Eddie ran as they could into the woods. Fabian was struggling but seemed impossible. They took Fabian again to the touchstone of Ra. He was tied up, and he was crying as well. Eddie and Nina followed them as they could, but they were too weak to even walk. They lost track of them for some time, until they heard a song from far away. Eddie knew they were doing the ritual. They reached to the touchstone of Ra, but they weren't there anymore. There was blood on the stone, and they were ropes all over the floor. Nina kneeled as Eddie cried. Nina felt someone behind her and turned over, it was them again. Robert: Leaving so fast? The party is just starting. In fact... it did was. Category:Blog posts